War of Heroes
by alli2345
Summary: Jinx, Raven, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, and Starfire are ragged army of heroes and also known as the rejected ones. Kid Flash is part of the famous Young Justice group but he always wonders if there are other heroes out there, who are not part of Young Justice. When Jinx meets Kid Flash, can all of that change or will it just cause a war between heroes? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So all you might have thought I was dead so... here's a story to make up for it. So it's a story thats between Teen Titans and Young Justice. And it's a Jinx/Kid Flash story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary**

Jinx, Raven, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, and Starfire are ragged army of heroes and also known as the rejected ones. Kid Flash is part of the famous Young Justice group but he always wonders if there are other heroes out there, who are not part of Young Justice. When Jinx meets Kid Flash, can all of that change or will it just cause a war between heroes?

**Story**

Jinx a.k.a. Jenny Chase ran towards Teen Titans base in hurry, as soon as she heard the news. All she could remember that a local elementary school was being attacked….by Aqualad. Aqualad had been an inspiration, to her and the rest of the Teen Titans. That's what inspired her to be a hero. Not Aqualad but Young Justice. Young Justice was a group of heroes that used to the protégées of really famous superheroes, such as Batman, the Flash, and many others. It seemed long ago that Jinx met the others. Starfire, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, and Raven met Jinx while they were all watching Young Justice fight aliens in Jump City, where they lived. Then all of a sudden a monster appeared behind them. Jinx threw a hex at the monster and Cyborg threw off the generator that disguised him. Mas y Menos joined hands and raced around the monster, Starfire threw starbolts, and Raven said "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And the rest was history.

Jinx reached HQ and found everyone prepared to fight against Aqualad. "Where were you friend Jinx?" Starfire asked. Starfire was an alien from a planet called Tamaran and she learned English by kissing some superhero (Starfire didn't get to see this superhero outfit or his name, since they were in the dark).

"At college, getting ready for another class. But that got delayed because of Aqualad!" Jinx said in frustration.

"Don't worry Jinx, we'll get this over with really quickly," Cyborg said.

Starfire grinned, "We have your hexes, Raven and her powers, the twins, Cyborg and his technology, and me!"

Raven stared at Starfire, looking like she was ready to kill her but she then said, "Let's go."

"Si, vamos a ir!(Yes, let's go!)" Mas y Menos said together. And the team did.

Kid Flash was lazily sitting around in Young Justice's headquarters. Well until he heard the alarm go off. He ran over to where Nightwing (formerly Robin but was known as Dick Grayson), Miss Martian(Megan Morse), Superboy(Conner Kent), Bumblebee(Karen Beecher), Batgirl(Barbra Gordon), Wonder Girl(Cassie), Robin(Tim Drake), Blue Beetle(Jaime Reyes), and Lagoon Boy(La'gaan) were standing. "What's up boss?" Kid Flash asked.

"Aqualad. He's at it again at a elementary school," Nightwing replied, looking into what was going on.

"Then we should hurry up and go!" Kid Flash said.

"Go get Beast Boy then. He could possibly still be eating pizza," Nightwing said not looking at him.

"Okay Robin," Kid Flash said, breaking off into a run.

"Don't call me that anymore!" Robin yelled at him, but Kid Flash already disappeared.

Kid Flash ran to go get Beast Boy first. Beast Boy was about to take a bite of pizza when Kid Flash ran in unexpected and grabbed Beast Boy and threw him over his back. Beast Boy hit him saying, "Hey I was about to eat my pizza!"

"Didn't you hear the alarm?" Kid Flash asked him.

"Yeah, but I was going to go after I ATE my pizza."

Kid Flash ignored him and ran over to Nightwing and the group and dropped Beast Boy on the ground. "Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The group ignored him and Nightwing said, "Young Justice, let's go."

When Young Justice arrived at the school, they were surprised to see the school deserted, well maybe except the fact that the police were there. Nightwing walked up to an officer and asked, "What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," the office replied, "When we got here, we saw Aqualad, um, here tied up."

"Well do you have a clue who arrested Aqualad?" Kid Flash asked interrupting.

The officer shook his head and Kid Flash and Nightwing looked down in defeat. Kid Flash felt someone pull on his belt and looked to see who it was. "I know who defeated Aqualad," the kid said quietly, "It was group that had a girl with pink hair and a boy slash robot in it." Kid Flash and Nightwing looked at each other in concern.

"Phew, I'm exhausted!" Cyborg said collapsing on the couch.

"You have no idea," Raven said gravely, flying over to couch.

"Friends! We have defeated Aqualad!" Starfire said enthusiastically and throwing her hands in the air.

"Yay!" Mas y Menos said, "Ahora vamos a comer una pizza!"

"What?" Cyborg looked at them in confusion.

Starfire cleared her throat and said, "Mas y Menos said, 'Let's go get some pizza!'"

"Yeah, let's go!" Cyborg said, "C'mon Raven. You heard what Mas y Menos said, 'Let's go get some pizza!'"

"Oh let's go friend Raven. It won't be as glorious without you!" Starfire said while tugging on Raven's arm.

"Fine," Raven said, "But just don't touch me." She shook off Starfire's hand.

Everyone headed out the door, except for Jinx. Raven noticed and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah," Jinx said, sitting on the couch, "I think I'd stay here for a change."

"Suit yourself," Raven said, leaving Jinx in the headquarters.

Jinx looked at the door and thought for a moment.

Kid Flash walked in wearily and cried out, "How could we've been beaten?"

"We just weren't fast enough Kid Flash," Superboy said, "It was just a matter of time before someone would beat us to the crime."

"I agree with him," Miss Martian said.

"But that doesn't make sense!"Nightwing exclaimed.

"What doesn't make sense?" Beast Boy said with his mouth stuffed with pizza.

"How can someone, scratch that, a group of, of"

"Heroes?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Heroes, beat us to a crime? They might be inexperienced!"

"By the looks of when we got there, they didn't look inexperienced," Miss Martian pointed out.

"But still!" Nightwing said, obviously furious. Kid Flash knew that Nightwing didn't like to be beaten so he piped up, "Who's up for some pizza?"

"Me, me!" Beast Boy said raising his hand.

"Who can go out for pizza when there is another group of heroes beating us to our jobs?" Robin exclaimed.

"Come on Rob, we all need a break in a while," Kid Flash said putting an arm around Robin.

"Well, um-"

"Wally," a voice said.

"Yeah?" Kid Flash answered. No one called him Wally unless…..

"Let's go," Nightwing said, "Get pizza."

"Yes!" Beast Boy said, throwing his fist in the air.

Jenny walked towards the quiet café with her drawing pad and pencil. She loved coming here. Raven showed it to her one afternoon after they finished a battle after they freshened up and Jinx put on her generator that disguised her. It was basically the same generator as Cyborg's, except that it was programed to have a girl's look to it. When Jinx put it on, she no longer had pink hair, pale skin, or pink eyes. Instead she had brown eyes, normal looking skin, and had brown hair. So anyways the café brought back memories to her. It was the place when she and Raven bonded. When they first met, Jinx always thought they were different. But somehow they were the same. Jinx quickly looked her drawing pad and then crashed into something. Or someone. She looked up and saw a hand held out to her and a pair of green eyes staring at her.

* * *

**Can you guess who it is? **

**So hoped you enjoyed it! And review so I can start on the next chapter faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

She heard the boy say over and over again, "I'm soo sorry," or "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright, I wasn't looking," Jinx said while taking the boy's hand. She looked directly into his eyes and saw they were pretty cute. She shook the thought away and noticed they were holding onto each other longer than they should have. The boy noticed too and broke away from her hold. "Well, um, thank you," Jinx said.

"For what?" the boy said, "I knocked you over."

Jinx smiled, "No, I meant for helping me up."

"Oh, that," the boy blushed, and looked away, "It was nothing."

"Hey Wally!" a boy in green?, yelled at him from behind, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, yeah," Wally said to the boy, "Coming in a minute Gar." He looked back at her again, "Sorry for knocking you over. See you around." He grinned at her before running off to join his friends and Gar.

"See you around," Jinx muttered before walking to the café.

* * *

"Wally, you were flirting with that girl!" Dick exclaimed.

"Was not," Wally said blushing.

"Was too!" Garfield said patting him on the back, "In my perspective, she was pretty cute."

"I guess so," Wally said before getting excited, "Look we're here!" He pulled Dick and Garfield with him inside the restaurant and the others followed closely behind them.

* * *

"Mmm," Starfire said with her mouth full of pizza, "Fuend Cyborg, hat's en this?" (Starfire has her mouth full, just so you know)

"What did she just say?" Cyborg looked at Raven quizzically.

"I have no idea," Raven replied, eating her pizza in slow bites.

"¡Hey, miren Cyborg!(Hey, look Cyborg)" Mas said excitedly.

"What? I don't see it!" Cyborg looked all around the restaurant.

"No, no una cosa sino un gran grupo de gente!(No, not a thing, but a big group of people!)" Menos pointed a the large group coming in.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Raven asked the twins.

"Debido a que nunca he visto un grupo grande de personas en este lugar antes!" Mas y Menos exclaimed.

"What did they say?" Cyborg looked at Raven confused.

"They said they have never seen a big group of people here before," Starfire said.

"I can see why they said that," Raven said, looking back at the big group, "It's always quiet when we get here."

"Let's go see if they're friendly!" Starfire said while throwing her hands in the air.

"Si, Si!" the twins said in excitement.

"Whatever." Raven went back to eating her pizza in small bites.

"Wait," Cyborg said, "We should leave them alone."

"But friend Cyborg," Starfire moaned.

"They didn't interrupt us, so we're not going to interrupt them."

"But."

"Final."

"Alright," Starfire sat down back in her seat and the twins followed.

* * *

"So Dick," Megan asked, "How are there other heroes in the city but we've never heard of them?"

"That's a good question Megan," Dick began, "But I can't figure that out." A silence passed the group.

"What are we going to do about it Dick?" Garfield asked.

"Um…. I'm not so sure."

"Let's not focus on that now guys!" Wally said to brighten up the mood, "Let's have pizza!"

"That's one I can agree on," Garfield picking up a slice of pizza. He almost dropped it when he caught the sight of somebody. Somebody in a purple cloak. She looked at him for a moment before walking away with her friends. "She's so beautiful," Garfield said drooling all over his pizza.

"Who's so beautiful?" Karen asked him.

"That girl who just walked past us."

"I didn't see her," Dick said looking around.

"But, but she was wearing a purple cloak!" Garfield protested.

"Hurry up Gar before your," Wally said looking at Garfield's slice of pizza in disgust, "pizza gets all slimy."

"Ewww," Garfield said in disgust, "Wally you did this to me!"

"No I didn't!" Wally said. Then a beeping went off.

"What's that?" Tim asked looking at Wally.

Wally took out a device and held it out for Tim to see. "You mean this? It just tells me when I have to go to college, which is… NOW! I have to go. See you at base Dick." Wally ran off in a hurry and bumped into someone. "Not again," he muttered.

He heard a thud and looked down at the person and saw it was the same person he crashed into.

She looked up at him and said, "It must be fate huh?"

"Must be," he said while helping her up.

"Soo… where are you heading?" the girl asked him.

"Uh, college. The local one," He replied sheepishly.

"Me too," the girl said in excitement, "I'm in the art class."

"I'm in literature," Wally said, "You take anything else?"

"Literature too!" the girl said, "I'm Jin – oops I mean Jenny." She giggled.

Wally thought, "_She's cute when she laughs."_ "I'm Wally."

She held out her hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Wally."

He took her hand, "It's nice to meet you too Jenny."

Jenny broke away first, "Well gotta go. My professor's gonna get mad at me. See you later Wally?"

He stared at her and smiled, "See you later." Then she ran off. He stared at her until she was no longer in sight. Then he remembered. He had to go to class.

* * *

Jenny met up with Wally again, later in literature. She took a seat next to him and said, "Hey Wally."

He was looking at his book and then he looked up, "Hi Jenny."

"So," Jenny paused, "What made you interested in studying literature?"

"Well," Wally said, "I like um, expressing my feelings. And writing is the easiest to do so."

"Why not sing it?" Jenny asked.

"Never really thought about that," Wally said, "But don't you have to make the words rhyme?"

"I'm not really sure about that," Jenny said, "Are you planning to write a book or something?"

"Maybe. My uncle wants me doing other things," Wally said shrugging.

"Like what?" Wally looked at her. "_Shoot! If I tell her what would he think?" _Wally thought, "_He would definitely kill me!"_

"Um," he stuttered, "He wants me to um, to be a accountant!"

Jenny stared at him for a moment before smiling, "That's a nice job." She turned to the books laid out in front her and a wave of relief passed over Wally. "That was close," Wally muttered.

* * *

**Hey! What did you think of that? I know not very long... So what do you think should happen next? **

**Reviews are love!**

**Also thanks to all the great people who reviewed!**

**Alli (: **


End file.
